Chapter 634 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 634: Start of Chaos PG 1 *Hody Jones:*gets up in pain* So the crew of prophecy finally arrive. *Luffy:*glares* *Hody Jones: And its not all that surprising you joined them Jinbe. *Jinbe:*glares* PG 2 *Hody Jones: Zeo, how's it looking on our end. *Zeo: The human slaves all ran in the chaos. Also a few outlaws were taken out by that ship. I'd say we have 50,000 men left. *Hody Jones:*smirks* good enough PG 3 *Hody Jones: MEN!!! KILL THE STRAWHATS!!! THEY ARE WHAT STAND BETWEEN YOU AND SALVATION!!! *Fishman Pirates:YYEEAAA!!! *Robin:*giggles* He sure is a good speaker. *Usopp: DON'T ADMIRE HIM ROBIN!! *Brook:*looks at the pirates* Look at all those Fishman coming over! Yohoho!! My fans love me so much!! *Usopp:*slaps him* THEY AREN'T FANS SOUL KING!! PG 4 *Luffy: Let's go!! *Strawhats/Jinbe:*charge*yeah!! *Usopp:*shoots multiple skikey balls*'Green Star: Exploding Cucumber' *Fishman Pirates:*10 are shot down as if they were shot by cannons*Gaah!! PG 5 *Fishman Pirates:*5 charge at him from behind* kill that human! *Chopper:*gets in the middle and rams into them* *Fishman Pirates:*cough blood and pass out* *Chopper:*turns into his brain point*Jinbe was right. We can't afford to play around here. *Usopp: tell me about it. PG 6 *Fishman Pirates:*surround them* *Chopper:*holds rumble ball*I'm going all out. Cover me Usopp. *Usopp: gotcha. *Chopper:*bites it*''' Rumble''' *Landscape view:*multiple pirates are blown up or blown away from that area* PG 7 *Nami:*beats down 14 pirates while on the move* *Fishman Pirate: stop her! *Nami:*backflips to a safe distance*'Thunderbolt Tempo' *Fishman Pirate:*sees a huge cloud*when did sh- *gets severly shocked along with 80 commrades* *Nami:*looks at more pirates while smiling* so who's next? *Fishman Pirates: ?! PG 8 *Fishman Pirates:*5 fall down bloody* *Brook:*stands infront of the Sunny and points his sword at them, while tipping his hat* Yohohoho!! Sorry guys, but the princess is busy right now. Come back later. *???:*a huge fishman shows up with a spiked club* let us on that ship you boney punk! PG 9 *Fishman Pirates:oh yeah!! Take that basterd out Suey!! *Suey: Just give up, I'm a high ranking lieutinant. You can't win. *Brook:*gets in fenching stance* I think I can. *Suey:*raises club* Oh yea?! *swings down*''' Suey Chop''' PG 10 *Brook:*appears behind Suey with his back turned to him* *Fishman Pirate: hey!! He evaded you Suey!! *Suey:*coughs blood and falls* *Fishman Pirates: ?! *Brook:*sighs* How disappointing. Yohoho!! PG 11 *Pappug: whoa!! Bones has gotten deadly!! *Franky: yeah I know, but focus on shooting down the Fishman trying to get aboard! *Pappug:*salutes* yes Mecha panties Sir!!! PG 12 *Dosun: They're taking our men down captain!! Gyaban!! *Hody Jones: I can see that. I preferred to let the pawns go first and tire them out, but I didn't expect that entrance of theirs to be so troublesum. *Daruma: Kya! Maybe we should head out there. PG 13 *Hody Jones:*looks at the battlefield* *Robin:*backed up by her clone with both of them shooting down pirates with dual pistols* *Sanji:*kicks 10 pirates away* PG 14 *Zoro:*slicing through pirates with 2 swords* *Nami:*continues to strike and shock pirates* *Jinbe:*punches multiple pirates away* PG 15 *Luffy:*glares at Hody as pirates drop around him* *Hody Jones:*glares* you're right Daruma. PG 16 *Hody Jones: Ikaros, Daruma, Zeo, Hyouzou, Dosun, go and tip the scales of this battle! *Officers: yes sir!! *Hody Jones: I don't care who you go after, but "Strawhat" Luffy's head is mine! PG 17 *Zoro:*stands surrounded* come on! Are you guys scared now? *Hyouzou:*walking out of the crowd* yeah they're scared, but who's to say it's fear of you? "Pirate Hunter" Zoro. *Zoro:*glares* PG 18 *Sanji:*smoking a cigarette* why do I get the feeling you aren't as weak as the rest? *Ikaros:*seats alittle*because I'm not-ch. *Sanji:*thinking* this guy doesn't look so hot. *Ikaros:*snaps and charges at him with spears* you're trying to be me-ch!! *Sanji:*gets ready*huh? PG 19 *Zeo:*throws his chain at Nami* *Nami:*ducks and lets a pirate take the blow* *Zeo:*invisible* you're better than I expected. Too bad you can't see me. You could've been an actual chal- *Nami:*hits him in the face* *Zeo:*falls and turns visible* how the hell did you? *Nami: you're not my first invisible opponent. *Zeo:*gets up with his chains in both hands*oh well, guess that just makes things more interesting. PG 20 *Daruma: stop shooting at me so I can gnash you up!! Kya!! *Usopp:*aims at him*hell no!! Green Star: Devil *Daruma:*jumps away from the huge meat eating planet* *Chopper:*attacks from above*''' Kung-Fu Point''' *Daruma:?! PG 21 *Brook:*skids back*This guy is crazy Franky-san!! *Dosun:*pants and glares* I'll Kill you!! Zugan!! *Brook: I already died. *Dosun:*swings hammer down*SHUT IT!!! ZUGAAN!! *Brook:*jumps away*Yohohoho!!! PG 22 *Luffy/Jinbe:*glare at Jones* *Hody Jones:*arms water up* END Category:Prediction